Not Good at This
by n3rual
Summary: She still hadn't shed her good girl ways; she still refused to say 'fuck', at least during this part of their game. Written for the Kink Challenge by Gamma Orionis.


An attempt at The Kink Challenge by Gamma Orionis. Prompts were "dirty talk", "exhibitionism" and "masochism" with the pairing Hermione/Viktor. Both were characters I've not written before (I usually find Hermione too challenging), so this was a stab in the dark. Hopefully everyone likes it regardless of my growing dislike with it…

The HP universe belongs to J. and so do Hermione and Viktor.

* * *

The slender woman stood, thick curls of brunette hair hanging over her shoulders, cascading like a waterfall of mud down past her breasts. She looked awkward, biting her lip in a way that would have been endearing had she been fifteen instead of twenty-three and standing her legs slightly parted, arms twitching at her sides as she fought to keep them from her hips.

She was not good at this. _This_ was something she would ever be good at.

She took a step forward, forcing her hips to swing and her lips to part into a smile that showed teeth, no longer bucky, but straight and inline. Her cheeks warmed and shone in a soft pink glow as she approached him. Had he been a smaller, less stocky man he would have been lost in the tall, double wide wing chair, instead, he looked almost commanding as he beckoned her closer to him with a nod of his head.

Feet stopped moving when she was directly in front of him; her hand went to his chin and tilted his face. He smirked at her, impressed by her obedience and nodded watching as she moved to sit on his right knee. Hermione's eyes moved, finally, from his face, from his presence and she allowed herself to glance around at the other occupants of the room. There were several men, some she recognised as other Quidditch players, and others she didn't know. As she scanned the room, she became more aware of the eyes fixed on her body.

She wanted to run and hide. Or at least, that was what she kept trying to tell herself as she sat in only a pair of burgundy panties on the lap of Viktor Krum. His hand snaked around her waist as if sensing her unease and he pulled her to him, his Hermy-own-ninny (as he still called her from time to time). They'd been working up to this for months.

Viktor had always dreamed of this moment, sitting with _his _girl on his lap, showcasing her to a crowd of people. Oh sure, he knew he could have had this many times with the bimbos and the blondes that threw themselves at him, but he'd held himself back, he's saved the moment for the girl he'd fallen for at the Yule Ball. He'd been sure, even then, that he'd have her.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her heart rate slowed to a gentle calm as she felt his lips on her neck. "You look delicious tonight my dear." His voice still thick with his Eastern European accent rang out, and her heart fluttered again.

"Th-thank you."

"Now, now no need to be shy, or nervous, everyone here knows how much you're really enjoying this…" His hand slipped down and worked its way up, and between her legs towards her core.

Hermione's breath hitched, she blushed harder shutting her eyes in an attempt to block out her surrounds. He was right of course she was enjoying this. His attention to her, their eyes on her, it reminded her of the good old days when she was in class, just waiting, begging in her mind for the Professors to call on her.

His fingers stroked up and down her soaking panties and he nibbled at the junction between her shoulder and neck. "Tell me, what do you want?"

Her eyes were still shut; she shuddered as one of his fingers slipped inside the lace of her underwear. "I..I want you to… have sex with me." She still hadn't shed her good girl ways; she still refused to say 'fuck', at least during this part of their game. Hermione's eyes opened a little as she heard him 'tutting' behind her, as if chastising her and she frowned, confused and embarrassed that she had not pleased him. His hand was gone from between her legs and was up, holding her chin still and forcing her to look at him.

"I asked you, what do you want? I'm willing to give it to you, if you ask properly. That means, eye contact, do you understand?" She nodded and he released her face. Hermione blinked before meeting his eyes again, not willing to move them for fear he would deny her again. He laughed, shook his head, "Not with me, my dear, I want you to look at these nice gentlemen as you tell me what you want."

Her eyes travelled over the voyeurs and her breath hitched in her throat. She could almost feel him chuckling behind her as he waited, knowing without a doubt that she wanted to tell them as much as he wanted her to, he just had to wait for depravity to conquer her moral upbringing. It never took long.

"Viktor," her eyes scanned the crowd as chills ran down her spine. "I would like you to - " she paused again, her hands moving her curls over her shoulders exposing pert breasts and hard nipples, "to have sex with me, right here, right now" she breathed as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her eyes scanned each man in the room, her tongue darted out dancing over her lips and she smiled to herself before letting out a shrill giggle as Viktor swept her up, off his lap and dropped her onto the desk behind him…

Maybe she was good at this after all…


End file.
